The use of integrated circuits (ICs) to store sensitive data and perform secure transactions has become increasingly ubiquitous. As a result, ICs often require protection against attacks that aim to extract information. A physical unclonable function (PUF) is a cost-effective way of providing an extra layer of protection against physical attacks. Rather than storing secret keys in non-volatile memory, which is often difficult and expensive, a PUF extracts secrets from complex physical systems. Typically, a PUF is a function that is embodied in a physical structure, which is easy to evaluate but hard to predict. The physical structure that implements the PUF consists of at least one random component, wherein the fabrication of such random component cannot be easily controlled or duplicated over a given die or across dies, even given the same exact manufacturing process used to fabricate the random component. For example, previous techniques for implementing PUF structures generate randomness based on process-induced variations in active device parameters such as threshold voltages, transconductance, delay, and operating conditions, such as voltage or temperature. With the fast development of cloud computing systems and network communication systems, the use of PUFs are becoming a critical part of such systems.